A 'Good' Bye
by stareu
Summary: Mencintaimu itu memang sakit. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tetap bertahan mencintaimu… / Hanya sebuah cerita mainstream yang menceritakan seorang gadis yang mencintai sahabatnya/ Second Fic /


**A 'Good' Bye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclalimer: ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo(s), dan EYD yang berantakan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **. . .**

 **Sakura POV**

Mencintaimu itu memang sakit. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tetap bertahan mencintaimu…

 **. . .**

Aku sudah lama bersahabat dengannya. Persahabatan kami berlangsung sejak musim semi saat kami berumur 6 tahun. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa cinta datang karena terbiasa. Dan sekarang aku sedang berada dalam posisi itu. Namun aku tidak bisa dengan terang-terangan bicara 'aku mencintaimu' atau yang lainnya.

Pertama, karena aku sahabatnya. Sahabat yang akan mendapatkan senyuman yang tak pernah Ia tampakkan pada semua orang, sahabat yang siap mendengarkan curahan isi hatinya padaku jika Ia sedang dalam masalah, dan sahabat yang selalu siap saat Ia mengeluarkan sisi 'gila'nya saat bersamaku.

Dan itu yang membuatku enggan untuk mengatakannya. Dalam dua hal tersebut, aku pastinya akan lebih memilih persahabatan daripada cinta.

Kedua, karena dia telah mempunyai orang yang Ia cintai sendiri. Dan itu juga yang membuatku semakin enggan untuk mengatakannya. Bagaimana jika saat aku menyatakannya, Ia malah akan menjauhiku dan memilih dengan orang yang Ia cintai itu?

Oh, ya. Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal yang penting. Apakah aku sudah memeberitahu kalian siapa nama lelaki yang menjadi sahabatku sekaligus orang yang aku cintai itu?

Belum? Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus orang yang aku cintai.

Entah apa yang membuatku mencintai pria dingin dan seorang yang _introvert_ seperti itu. Namun karena Ia selalu bersikap berbeda saat denganku, mungkin itu yang membuatku mencintainya.

 **. . .**

"Sakura, kau sedang sibuk tidak?" Aku _refleks_ menghentikan kegiatanku yang sedang menulis catatan di papan tulis saat mendengar Sasuke memanggilku.

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

Dia berdehem sejenak, lalu memastikan tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarnya.

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang,"

Aku terperanjat tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Siapakah gadis yang seberuntung itu bisa dicintai oleh Sasuke?

"Wah, selamat ya. Aku kira kau hanyalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis karena kau sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis yang mengejarmu," aku menjawab setengah mengejek, dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Hei! Enak saja kau bicara begitu! Aku ini seorang lelaki normal yang menyukai sorang gadis!" Ia berteriak seakan tak terima, dan aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Yasudah, maafkan aku! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana ciri-ciri gadis yang kau suka itu?" Sebenarnya aku enggan menanyakan hal ini padanya. Namun rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu ini yang sulit dihindarkan.

"Ciri-cirinya? Dia gadis yang anggun, baik, ramah, dan tentunya sangat cantik," Sasuke menceritakannya dengan senyum yang sangat bahagia. Senyum yang lebih sumringah dari senyum-senyum yang kau slalu berikan padaku selama ini. Senyum yang tak pernah kau tampakkan lagi sejak kakakmu meninggalkan dunia ini.

'Gadis itu memang beruntung bisa mendapatkan hatimu, Sasuke.'

Aku hanya bisa menahan tangis dan sakit saat kau menceritakan tentang orang yang kau cintai itu.

 **. . .**

Mungkin aku salah saat mengartikan senyuman yang selalu kau berikan padaku itu.

Aku kira hanya aku yang akan mendapatkan senyuman yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan kepada orang lain itu.

Tapi aku salah. Kau bahkan memberikan senyuman yang lebih manis pada gadis yang kau sukai. Senyuman yang benar-benar tak pernah kau tampakkan pada orang lain, selain dia.

 **. . .**

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanyaku, setelah mendapatkan pesan SOS(?) dari Sasuke untuk segera menuju kantin.

"Aku berpikir untuk menjadikan dia sebagai kekasihku,"

 _JDERR!_

Bagaikan ada petir yang menusuk hatiku saat Ia mengatakan itu. Kutarik dengan paksa sudut bibirku hingga membentuk senyuman. Senyuman palsu.

"Akhirnya kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Kukira kau hanya akan diam namun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi kau selau membuntutinya," akhirnya aku bisa menjawabnya, setelah sekian lama kupaksakan untuk menarik sudut bibir ini.

"Kau akan mendukungku kan?"

"Iya," walau hanya keterpaksaan.

 **. . .**

Aku senang akhirnya kau bisa kembali tersenyum seceria itu lagi. Namun disisi lain, aku kecewa.

Terkadang muncul pertanyaan, "Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa bukan aku yang membuatmu tersenyum?".

 **. . .**

"Sakura!"

Aku menoleh saat aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku.

Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Hinata menerimanya!"

Senyum manisku berubah menjadi senyum getir. Rasa ketidakpercayaanku kini semakin memuncak. Aku tau apa yang gadis itu-Hinata- terima.

"Selamat ya. Jadi, namanya Hinata? Terimakasih juga atas infonya,"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, bahwa namanya Hinata?" Sasuke menyerngitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu. Untuk apa aku mencaritahu bila itu akan membuat hatiku semakin sakit?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mataku selalu melihatmu, apakah kau tak bisa melihatku?"

Sasuke tertegun.

"Tak bisakah kau mendengarnya? Mendengar bahwa bibirku selalu memanggilmu?"

Sasuke –masih-tertegun.

"Hatiku selalu menginginkanmu. Apakah kau merasakannya?"

Kata-kata yang tak diinginkan pun keluar dari mulutku

 **. . .**

Jalanan malam yang sepi ini, entah mengapa menjadi lebih dingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Derap langkah kaki ini terdengar memilukan. Ya, memilukan. Seperti kisah cintaku, kisah cinta yang menggilakan. Kisah cinta yang mengalir begitu saja.

'Ini semua akan berlalu, dan akan terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu.'

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan cinta ini datang?"

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki lagi menuju apartemenku. Mencoba untuk tertidur, dan berharap bahwa berpisah denganmu hanyalah mimpi buruk di musim panas. Semoga saja.

 **. . .**

Aku melihatmu tanpa sengaja hari ini saat sedang berjalan menuju _minimarket_ di ujung jalan. Sepertinya kau masih sehat. Wangi parfummu yang familiar membuatku tersenyum. Aku merindukanmu

"Apakah kau sedang berkencan?"

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri saat melihat kau sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis, dengan nyaman bergandengan tangan dan tersenyum. Senyum yang benar-benar langka.

Aku berbohong bila aku bilang bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Aku baru menemukan sesuatu yang hancur didalam diriku saat aku berpisah denganmu.

Aku berharap kau tidak terlalu banyak menyakitiku. Untuk hari ini dan esok, aku berharap kau akan jauh lebih baik dariku.

 **. . .**

Pertanyaan yang selalu menghinggapi kepalaku adalah, "Mengapa perasaan ini datang padaku? Aku tak mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta. Mengapa rasa sakit ini datang kepadaku?"

Kau terlalu cepat untuk pergi, dan aku menyerah pada takdir.

Kurasa aku sungguh tak bisa melihatmu sekarang, dan kupikir waktuku sudah habis.

Kuharap kau tak menghitung berapa banyaknya aku berharap padamu.

Kata 'aku mencintaimu' terus berteriak di dalam hati.

Kata 'aku mencintaimu' hanya bisikan kecil di belakang punggungmu.

Aku mencintaimu, namun aku takut.

Kau selalu terlihat, tetapi, aku tak bisa mendekatimu lebih jauh.

Aku hanya bisa mengawasimu, itu seakan-akan adalah tugasku.

Obsesiku adalah menunggumu, tanpa ada hal yang pasti.

Terkadang kita harus bijaksana dalam mencintai. Aku tak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Namun terkadang perpisahan adalah hal yang terbaik.

Kau adalah yang sering kutulis. Namun, aku bukanlah yang pernah kaubaca.

" **A 'Good' Bye; terkadang perpisahan itu adalah hal yang terbaik."**

 **-Fate Of Love-**

*DONGHAE & EUNHYUK: Still You

A/N: Apa ini?!

Hanya sebuah ide gila yang dibuat oleh author yang sama gilanya.

GaJe-kah? Garing kah?

Ah sudahlah, terimakasih sudah membaca…


End file.
